


Sleeping Beauty

by Methoxyethane



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, But consensual, Consensual Somnophilia, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Somnophilia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/pseuds/Methoxyethane
Summary: It seemed kind of tempting, now. Sexy, even. To just kind of, start touching Linhardt right now like this, see how long it took for him to wake up. See if it took his hands or if he could get all the way inside Lin before his lover finally awoke.





	Sleeping Beauty

Caspar had taken his time with his morning training, working out for a solid couple of hours then cooling down and cleaning up in the bathhouse. He’d taken long enough that he was mildly surprised when he got back to his room, when Linhardt was still in bed sleeping away instead of having gotten up to start his own morning routine.

Only mildly surprised, of course. If Lin was known for anything it was for this, so seeing his lover sprawled out in their bed with his pretty face smashed indelicately into his pillow just made Caspar smile.

He should, he reflected as his eyes raked down Linhardt’s naked back, probably wake him up or something. The sheets were a mess where Caspar had thrown them haphazardly off the bed when he’d gotten up this morning, and Linhardt hadn’t woken up enough to fix them so they were in such disarray as to leave most of Lin’s body completely exposed to the morning air. 

Including his ass, which since he was sleeping mostly on his stomach, was on full display for anyone to walk in and see. If any of their friends had decided that it was easier to walk in than wait for Lin to wake up from their knocking, they could have gotten a grand eyeful of what they had no business seeing. Shameful, it was.

Simply shameful, he thought, still staring at Lin’s pale backside. He oughta do something to punish him. Maybe give that ass a nice spank to wake him up. 

Alright that was being silly, he conceded to himself. He just wanted an excuse to touch Lin’s ass. Which, he supposed he had, considering they were already in a relationship and Cas could touch him whenever he wanted. Had touched him just last night, in fact. So he had no real excuse to be as horny as he was right now.

_ ‘You can just go ahead, you know.’  _ He suddenly remembered Lin saying a few months ago. _ ‘If I fall asleep during sex? You can just keep going.’ _

_ ‘That seems… Kind of weird, Lin.’  _ Caspar had told him back, not certain he liked the idea of fucking someone who wasn’t even awake to enjoy it. It seemed difficult not to take it to heart, Lin falling asleep while he was trying to pleasure him, didn’t it? Like, was he really that bad at this?

_ But Linhardt was determined. ‘I don’t mind. I’ll wake up eventually. Or I won’t,’  _ He shrugged. ‘ _ You can even start without me, if you really wanted. In fact, I kind of like the idea of waking up to something… pleasant like that.’ _

_ ‘Pleasant like my dick?’  _ Caspar had blurted out with raised eyebrow.

Linhardt had given him one of those enigmatic, I-know-everything smiles. _ ‘If I didn’t like it, I wouldn’t keep letting you do it. Anyway, I’m just saying it because eventually I’ll probably fall asleep when we do it, and I don’t want you to get offended when I do.’ _

Caspar had laughed it off at the time, and for the most part Lin HAD stayed awake long enough for both of them to finish so the conversation had mostly slipped his mind, but… It seemed kind of tempting, now. Sexy, even. To just kind of, start touching Linhardt right now like this, see how long it took for him to wake up. See if it took his hands or if he could get all the way inside Lin before his lover finally awoke. 

And he had permission. That was the stickler right there, the fact that he had been explicitly told that he could do it. They had the time, Caspar was feeling energized from his morning workout, and there was absolutely nothing stopping him from at least trying. The worst that could happen was Lin shoving him off and having to stop halfway through, right?

Worth it, Caspar decided, shrugging the towel off of his shoulders and grabbing the lube. He was totally gonna go for this.

Licking his lips, Caspar sat down on the bed next to Lin, moving the rest of the sheets aside so he could start by running his hands up and down Linhardt’s soft bare legs. He didn’t usually sleep completely naked like this, only did it when they had the time to get a little dirty before they went to sleep. Linhardt always liked sleeping naked after sex, and Caspar loved the intimacy of their naked heartbeats pressed together probably more than he liked the sex that preceded it. 

Or, maybe it was a tie, he considered, hands roaming up from Lin’s legs to caress the soft flesh of his ass. Caspar liked cuddling, but uh. MAN, he really liked sex, too. What could he say, he was a physical person who expressed things with his body. He wasn’t good with words, and sex was a way to tell Linhardt all the things he adored about him without worrying about using the wrong words.

He teased his way down to the dip between Lindart's cheeks, one finger finding its way to Lin's hole to toy with the ring of muscle, finding it still loose and wet from last night. The tip of his finger slid in easily, and Caspar shuddered with arousal when he realized he didn't even need to grab the lube yet to be able to slip one finger inside to feel the heat of Linhardt's still-sleeping body.

The total lack of response was a little disconcerting, though. Was it weird that he was doing this when Lin was sleeping? Even with permission? Maybe, but knowing there was something a little bit messed up about what he was doing only made it the whole thing even hotter. Which was weird and kind of creepy of him, but considering Linhardt was the one who had brought it up in the first place meant his partner had to find it at least half as hot as Caspar did, so. Clearly they were BOTH a little weird.

He began moving his finger, wiggling it about to test how loose Lin was and how much Caspar would be able to fit inside right away. Leaning over to plant a kiss on Lin's lower back, he grabbed for the lube to try a second finger, carefully withdrawing his first just long enough to dip it into the jar of oil with two others.

There was a tiny bit of resistance with the second digit but not enough to cause Caspar any kind of pause, especially when Linhardt gave no more reaction than a snorted huff of breath out of his nose. "Lin?" Caspar asked quietly at the slight reaction. No response whatsoever. Caspar shrugged and continued onward, slipping in two oily fingers and using them to carefully stretch out Linhardt's body.

This part was more fun when Lin was awake to be honest, much more interesting when Linhardt could sigh and twitch his hips and flutter his eyelashes with each of Cas's deliberate ministrations. But this was still nice in its own way, sexy in how it built up anticipation for the real thing when Caspar could slip inside Linhardt's beautiful heat for real. Not much longer, just a few minutes of gentle stretching as he leaned over Linhardt on the bed, eyes shifting between the rise and fall of Lin's back and as he breathed and down to where his fingers were buried inside his ass.

It wasn't long before he could fit the third finger in as well, and Caspar's heart thudded in his chest as he got Lin's body loose and oiled enough to be able to take his cock. He stared down at his fingers, then back up at Lin's still sleeping face, licking his lips in unconcious anticipation as he took one last moment to think about whther or not he was really going to fuck his boyfriend without waking him up first.

Linhardt's hips twitch into his hand, rocking into his fingers where they had stilled inside of his body. Yeah, Caspar decided, withdrawing his fingers and settling himself over Linhardt's back. Yeah, this was happening.

Resting his weight on one elbow planted next to Lin's arm where he hovered above him, Caspar used his free hand to pull out his hardened cock, giving it a good stroke with his lube-covered hand to get it nice and slick so when he pressed it against Linhardt's waiting hole there was almost no resistance as he slowly, slowly, pushed inside.

Below him, Linhardt groaned, his lithe body shuddering and a small gasp falling out of his lips as Caspar pushed all the way inside. He didn't say anything though, just let that gasp out in a long sigh as Caspar started gently rocking his hips, sliding his cock in and out of Linhardt's tight embrace with a shudder of his own.

God, he wanted to talk right now. He wanted to tell Lin how beautiful he was, how good he felt around Caspar's cock. Well shit, even Lin couldn't possibly sleep through the whole thing; Cas would just tell him all that when he woke up.

He kept his movements gentle, rolling his hips to enjoy the feel of Linhardt’s heat clutching him tight. His body was pliant and soft underneath Caspar, easily taking his cock as Caspar kept the sedate pace he had started. Nice and languid, just the way Linhardt liked it.

Although, what was the point of doing it the way Lin liked if he wasn’t awake to enjoy it? Was he even still trying not to wake up Linhardt anymore? Like it had been fun being all covert at first but did he seriously still care? More than that, wouldn’t it be better if Lin DID wake up soon?

“Lin,” Caspar said, his voice coming out rougher than he expected. “Lin,” he tried again, voice a little louder, “Lin, wake up.”

“Sssshhhhut up,” Linhardt moaned into his pillow, canting his hips up and curling his other leg up under his hips to raise them. “I’m trying to enjoy this.”

Caspar smothered a laugh into the back of Linhardt’s neck, body shaking with his suppressed giggle. “Sorry,” he apologized with a kiss settled in between Linhardt’s shoulder blades, once again starting up the casual roll of his hips. “I’ll let you relax, then,” he crooned into Lin’s back, fucking him with deep slow motions like the rocking of ocean waves.

Linhardt sighed, settling back into his pillow, but Caspar couldn’t help himself now that he knew his lover wasn’t really asleep. “You look so pretty like this, when you’re all comfortable and happy and getting dicked down slow the way you like it.”

A blush spread across Linhardt’s cheeks, and his eyes fluttered open to cast a glare back in Caspar’s general direction. They shut again when Caspar pushed a little harder inside, pace picking up to something more Caspar’s usual style and making Linhardt sigh and twitch his hips up into Cas’s with little barely-conscious rolls. 

“M’serious,” Caspar continued. “You’re so soft and so sexy right now, I could fuck you forever.”

“Then do it,” Lin gasped, hands balling into fists in the bedsheets. “Don’t stop. Don’t stop ever.”

Caspar sighed into Linhart’s glorious emerald hair, taking in the scent and letting his hips work in faster, his cock swallowed up by Lin’s pulsating body with every stroke. God morning sex was really the greatest, when Lin was all lax and lazy with sleep but Caspar still had all the energy in the world because he hadn’t slugged through the entire day yet.

Reaching up to plant one final kiss to the corner of Linhardt’s mouth, Caspar paused to sit up, shifting his weight to his knees on either side of Lin’s hips, all the better to put his weight into his movements. 

It was also all the better angle to be able to watch Linhardt from, even if he had lost the warmth of being pressed right up against his body like he had been before. But other than being able to better appreciate the sight of Linhart’s sleep-ruffled hair curling into his face, it was also a better angle to fuck him from, because it only took a few strokes before the head of Caspar’s cock was pressing into Linhardt’s prostate and eliciting a shuddered moan out of his relaxed body.

Caspar grinned, and began working his hips to aim at that spot with every thrust inside. Linhardt’s reaction was beautiful, body tensing up with pleasure as he started to rock his hips back in earnest, meeting Caspar’s body with his own on every desperate half-awake attempt to swallow up more dick in just the right way.

He was panting into the bedsheets now, little low moans and gasps falling out of his lips every time Caspar hit that sweet spot inside of him. Every strike made him shudder a title tiny bit, body shaking in pleasure as he took Caspar’s cock like his body was made for it.

Caspar was panting himself now, hips working faster and faster in an attempt to chase his own high. Lin just felt so good, and his low voice and his little twitches and his scorching tight body heat were all driving Caspar to wit’s end trying to hold his orgasm in. 

“Lin,” he gasped, hands planted on Linhardt’s hips to hold him, driving his cock in hard. “Lin, what do you want? What can I do to make you come?”

“Just,” Linhardt said in a shaking voice, hands curled into the bedsheets hard enough to pull them off the bed. “Don’t stop. Right there,  _ please _ , I’m so  _ close _ .”

Caspar shuddered, biting his lip and panting out a determined, “Yeah, babe, I can do that. I’mma take care of you.”

He kept on fucking Linhardt as best as he could, kept the pace hard and steady and most of all precise, hitting Lin’s prostate with every drag of his cock inand out of that tight little body. Kept on muttering pretty things at Linhardt like he was actually listening, unable to stop himself from babbling his admiration for his lover even in the last moments of heated passion.

And then Linhardt, beautiful sweet Lin, finally came. His whole body stretched taught like a bowstring, growing tighter and Caspar’s cock as he tensed up and shook with a final shout of pleasure before he finally relaxed into a puddle of pleased goo under Caspar’s hands, melted and content as he let Caspar finish inside him.

It was being able to feel Linhardt coming, then way he tightened and throbbed around his cock vice-tight and visceral and  _ alive _ , that sent Caspar over the edge as well. He came hard inside of Lin, shooting off hot and hard and  _ deep _ , all but collapsing on top of Lindhat’s still prone body after the orgasm drained all the energy out of him. 

Linhardt shoved him off of his back and onto the bed next to him, but instead of rolling away from Cas’s sweaty naked body he in fact cuddled further into it after that, nose burying into Caspar’s neck with a deep sigh.

Caspar wrapped an arm around him, pulling Linhardt’s body close. “That was a pretty good way to wake up, huh?” Nothing like a morning orgasm to get a man ready for the day, that was for sure.

Linhardt sighed into Caspar’s neck. “It really was. And you know what my favorite thing to do after sex is?”

Caspar blinked. “Uh-oh.”

“Post-coital nap,” Linhardt yawned. “Perfect way to start the day.”

—


End file.
